Organic smoking materials, such as tobacco and herbal mixtures, are sold over the counter either in bulk or loose form (for example, packaged loosely in a bag) or assembled (for example, as a rolled cigarette). Similarly, marijuana, such as medical marijuana, is also typically sold by dispensaries in bulk, or as intact buds. For example, a sealable bag is typically used as a container for an organic smoking material packaged in its loose form.
A buyer must purchase the organic smoking material in its loose form if the buyer prefers to prepare or assemble the smokable product himself, such as rolling a cigarette or packing a pipe. However, currently known packaging or containers do not provide a means by which the buyer can prepare the smokable product. For example, marijuana sold by dispensaries typically is packaged in a sealable bag or container, since such packaging is disposable and cost effective. However, this packaging is only for containing the marijuana and does not provide any other utility. Although there are a variety of available tools for preparing and smoking an organic smoking material, these must be purchased separately and can be expensive. Additionally, even currently known multi-use tools have disadvantages.
Non-disposable containers may also be used for containing organic smoking material. An exemplary currently known container may be composed of wood or other material, and includes a first compartment for storing a removable pipe or smoking device and a second compartment for storing a quantity of organic smoking material. The container also includes a lid that covers the first and second compartments. In one example, the lid is rotatable between open and closed positions. However, the lid merely functions to contain the organic smoking material and smoking device, and does not provide an airtight seal. Consequently, a humidity level within the second compartment cannot be maintained and odors are allowed to escape, not only alerting others to the contents of the container, but also allowing the organic smoking material to dry out. Additionally, in many cases the organic smoking material must be chopped or torn into smaller pieces in order to fit within the second compartment, which may be very small. This may affect the quality of the organic smoking material. Another disadvantage is that it can be very difficult to insert the organic smoking material into the second compartment without mess. Further, this container does not facilitate the easy removal and assembly of the organic smoking material into the smoking device. For example, the organic smoking material must be dumped out of the container, a small quantity used to load the smoking device 16, and the remainder reinserted into the container. Finally, this container is not intended to be disposable. As a result, the container may be constructed from expensive materials, such as wood, glass, or dense plastic.